


Love You As You Are

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Body Positivity, Body Worship, F/F, fat positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South has issues with her body. CT won't stand for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful cili-ai:  
> http://cili-ai.tumblr.com/post/124189729088/gayrretthawke-cili-ai-gayrretthawke-fat-kai

“Connie, no,” South whispered, pushing her girlfriend’s hands away from the bottom of her shirt. “Don’t…”

CT sat up on her elbows, eyeing South curiously. “What’s wrong, babe? Do you wanna stop?”

“No!” she cried, then coughed to try and hide her desperation. “I mean, I wanna do this, but… let me keep my shirt on.”

“Keep… your shirt on?” she repeated. South nodded, flushing under her skeptical gaze. “Why? Am I gonna find out you’re hiding an ancient horror under there?”

The blonde girl sighed and crawled out from under Connie, back against the headboard and knees against her chest. “No, it’s not that… I’m… fat…”

The silence that stretched between them could kill a man. South refused to look at CT, who was staring at her as though she’d just told her she was an alien in disguise. 

"Yeah? So?”

South’s head shot up to stare back at Connie, mouth hanging open.“Wh-what? What do you mean?”

“Why does that matter? I’m not dating you for just your strikingly good looks,” Connie teased, smirking as the other girl tried to piece words together. “The earth is round. The sun is bright. You’re beautiful no matter your size.”

“… You mean that?”

“I wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true. Now, lift up that shirt before I do it for you and blow raspberries on your stomach.”


End file.
